


Ringing

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Overload, Gen, not quite a panic attack but very similar, why are most of my character studies also angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: The ringing of his ears didn’t matter much now, when he slipped his headphones on again.(There was no summary in the original Tumblr post, so have the first line)





	Ringing

The ringing of his ears didn’t matter much now, when he slipped his headphones on again, turning them up. Letting the music blast through his ears, drowning, drowning, drowning out the thoughts that threatened to take him apart.

 

This happened sometimes. He knew how to deal with it. He was fine. He was fine.

 

The shaking of his limbs said otherwise. He wasn’t sure if he was cold, or if it was something else. Something he didn’t want to face now. Or ever.

 

He didn’t want to exist right. He wanted to vanish, he knew the others would definitely be happier for it. No more Anxiety, no more clingy Debby-downer who always ruined social events and outings with friends and videos and and and-

 

The shaking was getting worse. He pulled a blanket around himself, hoping that it was just the chill, despite the thick socks on his feet and layers of clothing under his hoodie. It helped somewhat. The music was helping, having to focus on familiar lyrics, familiar riffs, a comforting familiarity that soothed some raw part of his racing, agitated mind.

 

He wasn’t sure what set it off this time. A combination, maybe, the tiredness of an all nighter paired little, insignificant accidents of the day and that “ _oh_ ” moment Thomas had about drifting away from some friends and his own little “ _oh_ ” moment where he saw Patton and Logan and Roman curled up on the couch, watching that show that he liked, too, so why didn’t they invite him, too?

 

He blinked back the tears that were forming on his face, choked down the lump that was making it harder to breathe right, turning his music up louder until his thoughts were muted by the drums beating in time with his heart, the guitar riffs ripping through his mind.

 

He wouldn’t say a word to the others when his ears started ringing again, drowning them out and leaving him to try and run from his thoughts once more, but for now, this was enough.

 

It had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
